revokingfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Drugs
Drugs are chemical substances which alter the normal bodily functions of an organism. Drugs are used by people throughout the galaxy. The market for them is significant enough that various criminal enterprises produce, sell, or smuggle them for considerable profit, despite legal restrictions. Drugs can have various effects on a user when consumed, such as altering a user's biotic potential. Eximo Eximo is a non-addictive narcotic used to treat stress in humans. It is often prescribed to executives and government officials who tend to overwork. Hallex Hallex is a controlled substance which induces heightened senses and extreme euphoria in those who dose themselves with it. Not much has been mentioned about this substance, other than it is used by the asari Ardat-Yakshi, Morinth, who both consumed it herself and offered it to her victims. The Hallex would facilitate her 'hunt' by making her victims less aware of what was going on and raising their desire to mate with her. Minagen X3 Minagen X3 is an illegal chemical that enhances biotics. The degree of enhancement is in proportion to the amount of exposure to the substance. However, Minagen X3 is lethal to the user in large quantities. Minagen X3 is red in color. In the early to mid-2150's AD, Scootaloo has used red sand and Minagen X3 to improve her naturally weak biotic powers. The drugs were made availabe to her as exchange for courier work for the Omar, and modified by them to have little to no side effects, including the afromentioned lethality. Omega-Enkaphalin Omega-Enkaphalin is a biotic-suppressing drug secretly developed by Sarif Industries' meidcal division in 2079 AD. Omega-enkaphalin (abbreviated O-E) can be administered in small dosages to gradually reduce a biotic's powers for a limited time, although permanent damage is possible. In 2080 AD, Cerberus proceeded to instill its operatives with resistance to O-E using nanosurgery. Red sand Red sand is a stimulant with biotic-enhancing properties. Its abuse is disproportionately high among non-biotic friends and relatives of biotics, often out of a misguided desire to understand what their loved ones are experiencing. Red sand was originally created by criminal triads on Mars from refined element zero, and may take its name from the planet. As eezo is also used to create medicines, red sand's creation may have been a "fortunate" lab mistake. When taken nasally, red sand creates a brief but intense euphoria, and gives the user very short-term telekinetic biotic abilities. Side effects include red-tinting of the user's vision, discolouration of the teeth and longer-term withdrawal symptoms. Red sand is normally sold in small bags. The slang expression for using it is "dusting up" or being "sand-blasted". Asari and batarians are immune to red sand, whilst humans are the only race confirmed to be susceptible to its effects. The batarians are known to buy addicts as slaves, when the addicts can no longer afford to support their habit. It is legal to sell red sand on Illium as long as the vendor has a permit. In the early to mid-2150's AD, Scootaloo has used red sand and Minagen X3 to improve her naturally weak biotic powers. The drugs were made availabe to her as exchange for courier work for the Omar, and modified by them to have little to no side effects, including the afromentioned euphoria. Sucrocapsunol A placebo pill supposedly for headaches. Videlicet Videlicet is a complex synthetic chemical that improves short-term memory and mental focus in humans.